User talk:CatherineMunro
http://images.wikia.com/central/images/2/20/Cathmunro.jpg Hi, I'm Catherine, a member of the Wikia Community Team, and I'm here to provide any help that your community needs. Please feel free to leave me a message or ask for help here; I will be notified of your message with an orange "you have new messages" bar, and via email (because I have this page on my Watchlist and have opted for email notification in my ). Questions Catherine: - I'm still trying to push Musicality along - but it's slow going. A few things I need to know or at least have pointers to. 1. Is it easy to set up RDF/RSS for any page? I've not explored this yet - can it be done for any page? I have started a News page in Musicality, and that would be an obvious one to advertise as having a feed. If I could do it and test it myself, then I could put a splash about this on the front page. 2. One contributor has used some tools - to generate timelines. Are there other tools embedded within MediaWikia which would be useful - such as calendar tools, indexing? Anything else? Obviously I should read the documentation, but knowing that there are things out there would help. There are some other issues which I'll raise in due course. Dave2010 10:31, 24 May 2007 (UTC) :Thank you for all the good work here, which I have been keeping an eye on from afar. It is looking really nice! :I will find an answer from our techs about the RSS; it can be done, but I'll need to find out more about how. There are integral feeds for the , and a few of the other lists on -- look for "RSS" and "Atom" links in the toolbox in the sidebar. (It appears that if you go to the "History" page for any page, there are RSS and Atom feeds in the toolbox, but I don't know how the output looks.) :You CAN advertise your wiki by adding snippets of your best article into our Wikia Music blog -- subscribers to this blog want to see what's happening on music wikis. See the Wikia:Wikia Blogs page for details. :We also have a tool for displaying external feeds on a wiki page: see Wikia:Help:RSS2Wiki. :As far as timelines go, we do have a simple calendar tool for upcoming events -- see . There's a copy on your Current events page (also linked on the sidebar) which you can use, play with, or remove as you like. :We also have an extension installed which allows you to create graphical timelines: see http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/EasyTimeline for documentation. :We are also working on an extension which handles chronologies in a different way -- it was developed for rock concert tracking, and you can see it in action on the non-Wikia site http://tmbw.net/wiki/Shows. The developer at TMBW has donated the code to us and we are working on integrating it into Wikia's codebase. It might be a while before it is ready; I just wanted to let you know it's on the horizon in case it does what you are looking for. Glitch? Catherine - are there problems with Wikia today? See http://musicality.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Main_Page There are odd things going on which may be temporary, but it'd be useful to know. Dave2010 09:01, 31 May 2007 (UTC) :Please keep asking questions, I'm happy to help! — Catherine o' the ComTeam 17:17, 24 May 2007 (UTC)